Trust your Dreams
by Kiara6
Summary: After a short encounter with Oshitari, both Eiji and Oishi have dreams about him. And Oshitari seems more than eager to make these dreams come true.


The story takes place right after the games in the senbatsu arc. Let's just pretend that Eiji did not spend time with the rest of the team after the matches were finished.

**Trust your dreams - part 1**

Eiji wandered through the corridors of the stadium and tried to find the side entrance. This should not be too difficult since Fuji had explained to him how to get there and it had sounded really easy. But now he was already searching for more than half an hour and he did not have the slightest idea on where he was, even less where to find the side entrance. That thing should be very close now, it HAD to. Nevertheless he couldn't see any sign of the entrance or the way to get there.

"Nya... it can't have disappeared." He simply refused to think that he was lost. Because nobody got lost in a building, no matter what size, it was only a simple stadium. "No, no, no." Annoyed that the corridors turned out to be a labyrinth, he sighed loudly. He knew he was already more than late for his date with Oishi. His boyfriend was probably worrying himself to death by now and unnerving every single person around him. But he had really followed all of Fuji's instructions – at least he thought he had.

Sighing he turned around and ran into something. Or rather, into someone. "Ah... Kikumaru. Just the one I was looking for..."

"Oshitari? You were looking for ME?" Maybe Oishi had send a search-party into the building. A few minutes of waiting could make him do anything.

"Kikumaru, do you have a few minutes? I would like to talk to you... in private." So it wasn't a search-party. But did the voice of Oshitari just sound a bit seductive? No way! Eiji shook his head.

"Is that a 'no'?" Oshitari had take a step closer and was now leaning against him.

"Ano... I'm sorry, but I'm late..."

"For your date with Oishi?" Eiji looked at him with big eyes. Why did Oshitari know that he and Oishi were a couple? And how could he know about their date as well?

"He's a very lucky guy, that Oishi. Seeing your sweating body every day. On and off the courts..."

Eiji was choking on his own words. Whatever he had wanted to say, Oshitari's last sentence left him speechless.

"You're quite a catch, Kikumaru. One day I want to see you again like I did today. All beautiful and shining. Your lean body covered with a thin film of sweat. Panting underneath me and shouting my name when you cum."

Eiji did not even think about what to do next. His body went on autopilot as he turned around and ran into the direction he just came from. After a few turns that he had taken on pure chance he found himself suddenly in an open area and Oishi waiting there for him.

"Nyaaaaa..." He did not stop running, just grabbed his friends arm and fled from the stadium. Oishi had no other chance but to follow Eiji as his grip was too strong to free himself. Some minutes later, when an ice-cream parlour was in sight, the redhead finally stopped and fell on the next bench.

"Are you okay? What happened? Is there something I can do to help you?" The questions started the very moment they sat down.

"Nya... Oishi. Oshitari, he... he... he was hitting on me?" Eiji could not help but sound puzzled himself.

"He... What?" Oishi sounded as irritated as Eiji looked.

"Yes. I was looking for the entrance. And then he was suddenly there and... nya... he wanted to have... you know... THAT with me."

Oishi blinked twice, but Eiji was still sitting in front of him and looked as if it snowed in June. Completely disbelieving. "Why does he want to do... that... with ME? I mean..."

Oishi could have come up with at least a dozen reasons why someone would want to have sex with his gorgeous, athletic, funny and caring boyfriend. But that did not allow anyone to make moves at him. The next time he would meet Oshitari he would make a clear statement that Eiji belonged to him. Writing "Mine" on Eijis forehead or something similar would get his point across.

"You know, Oishi, before the game started, Oshitari was so unfriendly to me. I tried my best to loosen him up, but he shooed me off. And then he called my stupid during the game, because I talked to the Americans, even though they do not speak Japanese. But they can see me smile, can't they. They don't have to understand the words, if they understand my heart, ne?"

Oishi pulled Eiji in a hug and held him tight. He was himself again, all bubbly and not panicking anymore.

"Right. The way you are, everyone can understand you. Even if they don't speak your language." Smiling he gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, because they were still in public in the middle of a park and close to an ice-cream parlour.

After Eiji had bought two cones for them and was happily eating his strawberry ice cream, he came up with the question again which bothered him so much. "Oishi, why did Oshitari change so much in such a short time. From nearly hating me to... you know..."

"Hmm... it's not unusual for people to change. They change all the time. Think of Echizen, when he first arrived here and what he is like now. Or remember me, when we met for the first time? I was such a dork. I treated you badly and now..."

"Now you are my dork." Eiji took his hand and smiled at him. "And you better not forget that. You're mine."

"Yours, always." Oishi was glad nobody he knew was near them. It was very likely that they had thrown up at this little sappy scene.

"Hoi, Oishi. I know."

"Know what?" He knew Eiji long enough to not wonder anymore about his sudden changes of topic, but he had to find out where his friends mind had gone off to.

"Why Oshitari changed." He looked proud of himself. "Or rather, why he acted like he did. Because he didn't change at all. He just wanted to make fun of me. You know, he's always like that. Teasing people and acting as if he knew everything. Ha, but I'll show him. Next time we meet he will get his ass whipped. Hoi."

Oishi raised his eyebrow, but let him be. In about two hours Eiji would have forgotten the whole episode, so there was no need to worry about him and his behaviour towards Oshitari. It rather worried him that he couldn't believe Eijis theory. Sure, Oshitari was strange, maybe he even got a rise out of tormenting people – but would he go that far? Especially when there was no one around? If there had been other people around it would clearly have been a tease. But with Eiji and Oshitari all alone? For the moment he decided to let this thoughts be, but he made sure to talk with Oshitari the next time they met.

In the middle of the night Oishi woke with a shock. It had been a long time since he had his last nightmare. Though the one he had woken up from hardly would pass as a nightmare. It was rather an erotic nightmare. He shook his head as if that would help to get the pictures out of it. This dream didn't happen like this. He didn't have an erotic dream about Eiji and him and... Oshitari.

Desperate he turned around in his bed, only to find that this idea was really bad. Now his erection brushed against the mattress.

Frantically he lay on his back again, fighting the urge to release himself. It would be so wrong after this dream. It wasn't true that he wanted to have sex with Eiji and Oshitari at the same time, was it?

He closed his eyes and tried thinking about everything else but his dream. But again and again he saw Eiji. Eiji laughing, Eiji licking his ice cream this afternoon, Eiji licking his shaft. He tried about five times before he finally gave up. His subconsciousness wouldn't let go of him.

But Oishi still didn't want to give in. Not if there was a third person involved in his dreams. He didn't mind dreaming about Eiji. Then his dreams could be as hot as they wanted to, but with Oshitari it was something else.

He found that the longer he was annoyed, the less his erection got. Being angry with Oshitari for showing up in his dream helped a lot to forget the pictures he had in his mind. So he thought even more about the guy from Hyotei and how much he disliked him. And he did NOT want him, just for a matter of fact.

Just when he thought he could finally go back to sleep, his alarm went off. Another school day was coming, which meant another day with Eiji. Happy that he got through the night without too much emotional damage he got up.

Eiji was bored beyond belief. He never thought that any subject could be worse than music lessons, but his astronomy teacher proved his theory wrong. It was not that he disliked the subject, but his teacher gave his best to make all of them suffer through one boring lesson after another. All he wanted now was to hear the bell ring and declare their freedom – at least for today.

Until now his day had not been that good. Somehow he and Oishi hadn't managed to see each other for the whole day. This morning he had been running extremely late and then – of course – Oishi had had a meeting with the student council in the lunch break.

And now his teacher did not make the day any better. So no wonder that he was up and away the very instant the bell rang, long before the most boring person on earth could mention anything about homework to be done. Eiji was just happy to see Oishi again, even if they would not be able to talk much during training. To much talking meant either running laps or drinking one of Inui's dreadful juices.

Two hours later both of them dragged themselves to their favourite ice-cream shop. Oishi humoured himself for a moment with the thought that this seemed to be all they had been doing lately. Playing tennis and eating ice cream. But he was lucky that he got Eiji out of the fangs of their kouhais, who were begging for another treat of hamburgers. Today it was only Eiji and himself.

Eiji looked still a bit troubled. Oishi had seen that the very moment he arrived at the courts for practice. Eiji's smile could fool most people, but not him.

When they had taken their seats he asked him straightaway. "So, what's up?" Better get it out of the way as soon as possible. The waitress came to take their orders. One big strawberry cup for Eiji and a cappuccino milk shake for Oishi.

His boyfriend was not half as hyper as usual as he twisted around on his seat. "Ne, Oishi... do you have strange dreams sometimes?"

For a short moment he forgot his composure. Had his dream somehow effected his behaviour today? How could Eiji possibly know what had happened last night? Granted, Eiji knew him better than anybody else, but still he had tried to forget about this awful dream. So how...?

"Because, you know... I had a REALLY strange dream tonight." Ah, so it was not about him, but about Eiji himself. He sighed audible, much to the dismay of Eiji who thought this sigh was about his last comment. "Nya, Oishi, if you do not want to hear it, I will not tell you. You do not have to listen to it, if..."

"No, no. That's not it. Go on."

The redhead look at him a bit disbelievingly, but continued anyway. "I had a dream about Oshitari and he..."

"You had WHAT?" He yelled these words before he remembered that they were still at the ice-cream shop. Much more quiet Oishi repeated his question. "You had a dream about Oshitari?" He hoped for all it was worth that Eiji had not the same dream he had, because Eiji seemed determined to tell him now and here about it. In every single detail. What would the other costumers think if Eiji started to describe a quite hot threesome? He was already blushing at the possible embarrassment even though not a single word had been spoken so far.

The waitress returned with their orders and saved him from following his thoughts any further. With the cups in front of them Eiji continued his story.

"Yes, a dream about Oshitari. Guess it's because of the things he said yesterday. Nya... but it was so strange. He was singing a song. Something about his glasses first and then about a sty. But that was still ok – even if I do not know why Oshitari would sing about his glasses. But he was dressed REALLY awfully. Like he was in the 70s. He was wearing a dreadful brown cord suit. It was so ugly and then he was holding a microphone they had back then. Do you remember when were visiting Tezuka in Germany and we watched TV that one evening? It was like this music show that you wouldn't want to stop watching. He had a microphone like they had, there was even a cord dangling from it. Nya... Oishi, why do I have to dream something like that? I don't want to dream to about him."

"You're right. These dreams have to stop."

"Dreams? But I had only one. So why... nya did Oishi dream about Oshitari as well?" Instantly Oishi was blushing. He could feel the heat rise up to his ears. His face must have had the colour of Eijis hair at this moment.

"Tell me, tell me!" By now his partner was bouncing up and down on his seat. Eager to know what this dream was about.

"Yes, please tell us. I would like to know what your were dreaming about me as well."

"Waaaahhhh..." Upon hearing the dark, melodious voice Eiji jumped over the table into the arms of Oishi, leaving a battlefield behind. The milk shake fell onto the ground and the strawberry cup tipped over.

Oshitari took the now free seat and joined them. "Ah... it must have been quite interesting, judging by the colour of your face. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

Without even looking at the Hyotei tensai Oishi freed himself of Eiji and rose. There were a few things he would not comment on and this was one of them. Yes, he had wanted to tell Oshitari to get the hell away from him and Eiji but currently he was too embarrassed to act like he had wanted to. He waved at the waitress and put the money for her to see on the table.

Usually he would have bowed about fifteen times to excuse Eijis behaviour and the mess they had made, but today was different. Eijis safety and his own sanity went prior to apologizing.

When he saw the waitress coming to them he simply grabbed Eijis hand and walked with him out of the shop. He did not care what the other people might think about it. This was a statement solely for Oshitari. He might not be able to say something but he could at least show that Eiji was his and that the other one better didn't try anything ever again.

The redhead was too dumbfounded to do anything but follow his boyfriend. Oshitari showing up without any warning had given him a shock he still couldn't shake off. The moment he heard the voice the only safe place he could think of were the arms of his friend. So he had just jumped off his seat and landed safely in there. But still, what had Oishi dreamed of that made him blush so furiously?

TBC.

Reviews are welcome XD


End file.
